<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juvenile Proposals by Lady_B20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565531">Juvenile Proposals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20'>Lady_B20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Possible Prequel, Promises, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Dash were close a long time ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juvenile Proposals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea just came to me. I was thinking maybe thos could be a pre cursor or somewhat prequel to another on going story I have "School Play"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Someday I'm going to marry you Danny" a blonde haired kid with blue eyes said as he walked side by side with a raven haired kid. </p><p>They were younger kids, around elementary level. They were walking home from Casper elementary as school just finished for the week. They made a slight detour towards the arcade and snack shops on their way home.</p><p>"Pfft, you're crazy Dash" Danny the raven haired kid said as he laughed at him.</p><p>Dash the blonde kid just pouted. "I'm not crazy, I mean it too" Dash looked around and saw what he was looking for. It was a machine filled with egg shaped toys.</p><p>Dash fished out a few coins and slotted them in the machine. Turning the knob one egg shaped toy came out. Dash gladly unwrapped the toy and split the egg in two revealing a piece of candy and a plastic ring with a star shaped center.</p><p>"Here, give me your hand" Dash asked motioning for Danny to give him his hand. " Oh wait, I saw this in a movie". Dash said before getting down on one knee.</p><p>"Danny Fenton, would you marry me someday?" Dash asked offering the egg toy with the ring and candy still inside.</p><p>"I still stand by you being crazy but, Yes. I will" Dash cheered as he hopped up and put the ring on Danny's small hand.</p><p>"Can I have the candy though? I like this flavor" Dash said grinning at him.</p><p>"You goof, sure. Its yours but you have to go catch it. Go long Dash!"</p><p>Dash took a step back and went into a sprint down the street as Danny lobbed the candy to where Dash was heading. Dash caught it and ran back to Danny.</p><p>Danny though went to the same machine Dash got his ring and got one for him as well.</p><p>"Whatya got there Baxter?" Dash asked as he came close a bit breathless from the earlier run. Danny laughed. "I just wanted the candy and who says I'll be taking your last name?" Danny said casually as he cracked open the egg toy revealing another piece of Dash's favorite candy and a ring, this time it was shaped like a football with the same etchings as a real one.</p><p>"Ugh, its what you like. So its yours. I guess you can have the ring too." Danny said a bit flippantly. Dash kinda frowned. Danny scrambled to make the frown go away. "Its a joke Dash. Sorry but here, maybe someday we will marry each other." Danny smiled as he took Dash's hand. His fingers were bigger than his and the ring could only fit on his pinky.</p><p>"You had me worried there, come'ere" Dash grabbed Danny by the shoulders and gave him a playful noogie. "Dash stop! I can't breathe!" Danny said in between laughs. "Fine since you asked so nicely." Dash released him but still kept his arm around his shoulders. "Lets go home" Dash said as he lead Danny on their route home.</p><p>On their way home Danny asked Dash if he could hold his hand. He agreed, their rings touching as they held each others hand.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow Danny" Dash said as he walked Danny up their steps. "See you Dash" Dash then landed a swift peck on his cheek and made a run for it. "Daaaash!!! You jerk!!!" Danny said as he was going to run after Dash. </p><p>"Welcome home Danny!" Danny's mom greeted as she opened the door. Danny looked back at the retreating boy. Dash looked back at him and stopped. He grinned as he put up his hand with the ring and pointed at it like it was his most  prized possesion. Danny just waved him off and Dash continued running home.</p><p>"You had a fun day I see," Danny's mom smiled at him as she led him inside.</p><p>"It was fun. Really fun" Danny smiled as he remembered what he and Dash did that day. He silently wished it would always be that way.</p><p>Reality was, it didn't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a lil bit lighthearted. We all know what happens. If you've read my on going story. Would you think this fits well with that one as a possible backstory?</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for your time reading this ☺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>